Boggarts and Blushes
by Choochoocheroo
Summary: Luna and Harry are having a beautiful affair. Harry, married, if a little unhappily must face the consequences of his actions when a reunion is held at Hogwarts.


Lunas feet padded gently on the bare hardwood floor. She moved as if she wasn't really there, like she was some sort of faded dream yet remained somehow more vivid than anything Harry had ever known.  
'We can't keep this up forever Luna', Harry spoke with no drive behind his words. They felt empty and almost like a lie. Carrying on forever seemed completely viable to him in this moment.  
'Oh Harry' Luna replied, not turning from the spot in from of the mirror where she now sat brushing out her long hair, it almost shone white in the bright daylight of the room. 'I don't understand the way you think sometimes. Can you even tell me what 'this' is that we are 'keeping up'?' Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.  
Harry had no answer for her question. He lay back in bed with his arms behind his head. Luna had been traveling since they finished their stay at Hogwarts. Having always been obsessed with strange new creatures she now made it her lives work, searching, exploring and learning. She was so free. She didn't come back often, but when she did Harry was sure to see her at least once.  
After a few moments of silence and contemplation Harry glanced at his watch. 'Shit! I've got to get home, Ginny gets in at 4:30 after picking up the kids.'  
Luna turned in her seat. 'Harry, when you last saw a Boggart what did it look like to you?' Her eyes met his and it felt like the first time he saw her again.  
'A...er... Dementor I think?' he said, stumbling over his words. 'Why? I mean... what has that got to do with anything?'  
'Well, I haven't seen one in a while. But I think, if one were to wonder in right now, then my biggest fear would be you never coming back to see me Harry Potter.' She didn't seem upset or mad; the words just tumbled from her mouth as if she didn't even need to consider what she was saying.  
Harry sat silent for a few moments. 'Like I said, I have to go.' He got up from the bed, pulling up his trousers and ruffling his hair in front of the mirror. 'I'll see you again, don't you worry.' He buttoned his shirt and kissed her head. She didn't react but instead just stared at her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes looking past her reflection and into something infinitely deeper.  
'Goodbye Harry Potter' she whispered under her breath as the door softly sighed shut behind him.  
Luna had grown up a lot in the years since she left Hogwarts. She was brighter, more free and she knew who she was. Her job was the best she could have ever wished for and her friends were better than she ever thought they could be. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hagrid, she thought of them often. But no one even half as much as Harry. What had started off as friendship had bloomed into something indefinable. Even when Ginny and Harry started to become an 'item', her and Harry would meet in the grounds outside Hogwarts and explore together. They talked of adventure and magic, growing old and the closeness they both felt to death. The best nights of her life were talking to Harry, gently holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. He smelled like safety and he tasted like the start of Autumn. She sighed as she brushed her long blonde hair back from her face. Jealousy wasn't a natural emotion to Luna and it felt strange and unfamiliar as it bubbled up inside her slight frame. Ginny and Harry together made her stomach hurt. Her head felt heavy. She let her head slip into her hands. There was nothing she could do. After pulling on some clothes she grabbed her back pack and stuffed some books and a few pairs of underwear inside. When she felt like this she knew the only thing she could do was to escape. She took one last look at her room before heading off in search of a new creature to occupy her for a while.

Ginny sighed, flopping onto the sofa after a hard day, she was 5 months pregnant and it was evident she was finding it hard coping. The 2 other children ran manically around the house. The door creaked open as Harry entered. She didn't rise; she just didn't have the energy. The kids pounced on him. 'You're home!' they screamed, their voices becoming a chorus of loud, loving remarks almost ear piercingly high pitched. Harry ushered them off him and patted them both. They both had the trademark Weasly hair and pale skin. James, however, named after Harrys father, had Harrys own glasses and his slight physique mimicked Harrys own when he was that age. Albus was a weasly through and through, down to the grin and wide set eyes. Ginny was having a girl, to be named Lily for obvious reasons. But Harry and Ginny had discussed the middle name Luna, by Ginnys own suggestion. This troubled Harry on a few levels. Did she know about what he'd been doing? Could he ever look at Lily without some kind of guilt? He shock off the thoughts of Luna. He had banned himself from thinking of her while at home with his family, but every now and then she crept back in and surprised him. Luna was the dream, the escape. This, this house, Ginny, the baby, that was reality. He gulp down a depressed sigh and fell onto the sofa, Ginny wordlessly squeezing into his arms and they sat in an exhausted silence for the next few hours.

Ron unwrapped his soggy and, frankly, horrid looking ham sandwiches from the cling film which enveloped them. This was a familiar lunch time ritual which Harry had become strangely fond of. Things were going well at the ministry for the both of them and Harry was glad they still got to spend time together having feared they would grow apart after school. Ron blathered on about Hermione but all Harry caught was the odd word 'Magical Law', 'new acts' and something about dry bread. All the while crumbs flew from his mouth and landed on his ill fitting suit. He was still a Weasly that was for sure.  
'What's up mate?' he interjected suddenly.  
'Oh...er... just tired you know. What with Ginny and the kids and... yeah'. He sat up a little straighter and forced a smile that almost exhausted him.  
'Oh I get it' winked Ron. He really didn't 'get it'.  
'I wonder...' thought Harry 'what Ron would think of Luna and me.' Ron carried on about Hermione and her attempts at home cooking, Harry laughed at the appropriate times, smiled, even contributed to the meager conversation but his thoughts were always drawn back to Luna, the curve of her back, her long hair gently creasing the very lowest point. Stop. Stop now, he thought. Ron rose catching a glimpse of his watch, stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth 'places to go people to see' was muttered with a full mouth as he walked away.

***  
Luna sat in a tea shop in Turkey, legs huddled up on the seat staring blankly into a book her father had recently written and wanted her to read, 'Dabberblimp: Friend or Foe'. She couldn't read, couldn't concentrate. She had come out here more for a vacation than for work but found herself talking with some interesting Turkish Shamans about the existence of some strange creatures in the area that were apparently stealing young childrens hair. It was enough of a mystery that it held her interest for the last few weeks but now, once again, Harry was back in her head. In the distance, far off, she saw something white and fast moving, it took her a moment before she realised it was an owl. It held a small but beautiful piece of parchment in it's sharp beak. Gracefully the owl landed on the table in front of her. 'Why, thank you friend', she said as the owl bent to allow her access to the letter. 'You are a pretty one aren't you?' she absent minded stroked through the owls feathers as she broke the seal on the letter. The familiar and very exciting seal. Hogwarts. Her heart jumped. She skimmed the letter and a smile appeared at the corner of her lips. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a small amount of owl feed. 'Thank you again,' she said, gesturing towards the seed. 'A reunion' she thought, 'how... brilliant.' Once again she sunk back in her chair, bringing the parchment to her nose and taking in the familiar and nostalgic scent of the Hogwarts halls. In a moment she was up, her bags were packed and she was heading back to England. She wished the Shamans luck in their investigations and they urged her to come back soon. She agreed and was on the next plane home. Home, she thought again. Yes.

***  
'A reunion', Harry said, 'well... should be... interesting to say the least'.  
'Come on you grump, it will be lovely to see everyone again!' Ginny replying, absent mindedly sweeping the iron over on of Harrys work shirts.  
'Well of course it will, just there are some people I would rather not see', he turned to look out the window.  
'We will have to find a sitter for the weekend, maybe mum will do it', she held his shirt out at arms length and turned her other arm reaching for the phone.  
'We?' Harry replied, taking the shirt and throwing it over, buttoning up the shirt with little concentration.  
'Well yeah? Did you not read the invite? Harry Potter plus guest. I am assuming I would be the 'plus guest'?' she giggled a little. Harry didn't laugh back. He just carried on fumbling with his buttons.  
'Oh, yeah you are I guess'.  
'Don't sound so excited!' she joked, going to help him rebutton his shirt. 'Get your head out of those clouds Potter. You have to be at work soon. And from what I hear the Ministry need all of you fully functioning at the moment. I will get on the phone to Mum later and we will have a lovely weekend back at Hogwarts! Don't worry, you can be my 'plus guest' at my reunion.' She gently kissed his cheek and before she knew it he was out the door on the way to work. She stroked her baby bump and smiled. Happy.

***  
Luna arrived at Hogwarts a little earlier than everyone else. She had been invited to give a talk on some of her most recent findings mainly concerning the Aquavirius Maggot, which she had recently discovered to actually exist. She flicked through her papers, she didn't need them. Although she thought she could use a little practice on controlling a class of unruly witches and wizards. When she arrived for the talk however it appeared she would be giving it to the 7th years, who were all nearer 19 years old. Some of them hugged copies of her previous books close to their bodies and they clapped as she entered. She allowed herself a surprised smile and looked at the ground, a little embarrassed. 'Hello everyone', she began, waving her hand to the crowd, 'How are you all?'.  
After the talk she sat at the desk at the front and allowed pupils to ask her questions. It was just the usual stuff, about the existence of the Weetimorousbeastie, which she had come to the conclusion was not real but was yet to publish any information on. She explained to a small, pretty young girl with glasses and dark hair about her treks along the River Clyde and how she had found no evidence but was, like Gildory Lockhart, the big wimp, attacked by a small colony of imps. She flailed her wand about intensely, jumping now and then in illustration of the battle. When her display was through she giggled and the girl joined her. After signing a few books, only one boy was left. He was a handsome boy, the higher end of 18, he was tall with golden curly hair which sat erratically on the top of his head. His glasses slid down his nose and he stuttered every now and then but not too noticeably. 'A lot like Harry', she thought to herself as she looked him in his green eyes. 'And what can I do for you...err?'  
'Urhm Fenrir... is my name' he smiled at her nervously.  
'Yes,' she smiled back 'Fenrir how can I help you today?'  
'Well, yes, uhmm... I was wondering Miss Lovegood...'  
'Call me Luna please, Miss Lovegood is my cats name' she giggled and so did he. Silence fell on them for a moment. And Luna knew there was something extra magical about Fenrir. Thank the stars for a distraction from the usual male occupying her mind.


End file.
